


When the Hogwarts Express Broke

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1980s, Animagus, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Female Rowan Khanna, Hogwarts, Polyjuice Potion, Slytherin, Slytherin Rowan Khanna, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: Elena Jenkins and her friends have finished their third year at Hogwarts. The End-of-Term Feast has been held, and Slytherin has won the House Cup for the third time in a row. Students are preparing to leave the school to enjoy the summer - but the Hogwarts Express breaks as it is about to leave. Because of this, Dumbledore orders everyone to stay at the school until the train is fixed.





	When the Hogwarts Express Broke

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly written as an attempt to explain all the Year 3 content in Year 4.
> 
> Contains spoilers for Years 1-3 of Hogwarts Mystery as well as the following side quests:  
> -Nearly Headless Nick  
> -Polyjuice Potion  
> -Become an Animagus!

It was the end of the school year. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall, which was decorated in green and silver, as it had been in the two years prior. Nobody was happier about this than seventh-year Slytherin Prefect Felix Rosier.

"It's the end of another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore announced from the Professors' table, as he did during every End-of-Term Feast. "I think we've all learned as much about ourselves this year, as we have about witchcraft and wizardry. But enough of the past. Let's talk about the present. More specifically, this year's winner of the House Cup..."

That year, exceptionally high house point numbers were reached. Even the house in fourth place, Hufflepuff, had managed to reach 1247 points, which was higher than the number of points Slytherin got the year before. Not far above Hufflepuff we're Ravenclaw, with 1262 points, and Gryffindor, with 1263 points. Slytherin won the House Cup with 1643 points, meaning they were nearly 400 points above second place.

"Congratulations, Slytherin!" Dumbledore continued his speech. "This year's winners of the House Cup!"

Third-year Slytherin Elena Jenkins looked at her best friend, Rowan Khanna, who was sitting next to her. "We won the House Cup, Elena!" Rowan said happily.

"Enjoy this delicious feast, and have a nice summer!" Dumbledore finished his speech.

Elena and Rowan were happy. Even Merula, who was sitting next to them, didn't bother. The two wanted to enjoy the feast and celebrate Slytherin winning the House Cup for the third time in a row.

Elena looked at Felix, who was sitting opposite of her, and noticed he was smiling at her.

"Good job, Elena!" Felix said. "You really are a credit to Slytherin. We haven't had such an amazing victory in years. Promise me you will continue to bring Slytherin glory."

"I promise," Elena said. "In the next four years, Slytherin will win the House Cup every time. I will make sure of that."

Like a true Slytherin, Elena was a witch who wanted to achieve as much as possible. Besides finding her missing brother, Elena's goal was to have Slytherin win the House Cup seven times in a row.

Seeing Felix graduate made her feel kind of sad. The previous spring, Felix had taught her abilities that would normally only be taught in later years. It had been since that moment that Elena had known that she had managed to impress Felix. They had had their ups and downs during their three years together at Hogwarts, but in the end, Elena had managed to make him proud. And she would continue to do so. One of the goals Elena had for the following year was to attempt to become a Slytherin prefect. However, impressing Snape would be hard. But that was something she didn't have to worry about at the moment.

As the students left the Great Hall, Felix left to go to the boats with the rest of the seventh-years while Elena and students of her year went to the carriages. Elena and Felix waved goodbye before leaving to separate directions.

Elena shared a carriage with Rowan, Bill and Tonks. During their carriage trip, the four talked about how they, or at least some of them, would attempt to enter the next Cursed Vault.

The finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, where the Hogwarts Express was about to leave. Bill split from the group to go sit with the Prefects. The rest went to sit with Tulip, Barnaby and Ben. Penny was sitting with people Elena did not know. She might have seen them in a few classes, but did not know them. Penny was the most popular person at the school so it was no surprise to see her with others.

Elena started to talk about her plans for the summer when suddenly, they heard a loud sound and the Hogwarts Express fell over. Elena went unconscious for a short while before waking up. They were still in the compartment, but it was sideways.

Elena healed her friends using Episkey, just to make sure they would be alright.

"What was that?" Ben asked in horror.

"I thought you would know," Rowan said while looking at Ben. "I don't trust him."

"Trust me, I have no idea," Ben said. "I was right here with you."

"I don't think Ben is involved with what just happened," Elena said. Tulip and Tonks agreed. After a while, Barnaby agreed too.

"Where should we go now?" Elena asked. "Maybe we could try to climb out of the compartment and find others."


End file.
